


Her Batman

by Hildegarda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, POV Erica Reyes, Past Suicide Attempt, Scars, Suicidal Stiles Stilinski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildegarda/pseuds/Hildegarda
Summary: Stiles był sercem ich stada. Klejem, dzięki któremu się trzymali. Gdyby nie on najprawdopodobniej pozabijaliby się w ciągu tygodnia. Był najsilniejszy pośród nich. Był Batmanem nie tylko jej, ale wszystkich innych. Był niezwyciężony.A tak przynajmniej sądziła.Po tej jednej pamiętnej nocy często zastanawiała się jakim cudem nigdy wcześniej nie zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak. Jakim cudem mogła być tak ślepa?





	

Stiles był Batmanem do Erici Catwoman. Obydwoje idealnie pasowali do tych ról. Często żartowali ze sobą i innymi, podszywając się pod te postacie. Erica za każdym razem przypominała sobie dlaczego była kiedyś zakochana - chociaż nigdy nie powiedziała tego nagłos, przyznała się jedynie do zauroczenia - w Stilesie.

Chłopak był silny. Nie tylko emocjonalnie, ale i fizycznie. Był człowiekiem pośród wilkołaków, który często obrywał o wiele mocniej od nich, ale za każdym razem podnosił się i sprawdzał czy inni są cali i bezpieczni, często zapominając o swoich obrażeniach. Złamana noga? Pfff, co to dla niego, musi ja tylko rozchodzić i będzie jak nowy.

Był także bardzo uczuciowy i wyrozumiały. Pomagał innym nie oczekując nic w zamian. Erica miała w zwyczaju wkradanie się przed okno Stilesa - które zresztą było cały czas otwarte, Erica podejrzewała, że Stiles zostaje je specjalnie otwarte dla innych - w środku nocy i okupowanie jednej strony jego łóżka. Stiles nigdy tego nie kwestionował. Kiedy się akurat obudził, bez słowa obejmował Ericę i przyciskał jej plecy do jego przodu. Kiedy to budził się jednak dopiero rano z Ericą u jego boku, schodził po prostu na dół i robił im śniadanie, które następnie przynosił do łóżka, gdzie jedli je w ciszy, ich boki przyciśnięte.

Erica może i zgrywała twardą, pewną siebie sukę, która ma na wszystko wywalone i wydrapie każdemu oczy jeżeli chociażby krzywo na nią popatrzy, ale tak naprawdę nastolatka w głębi duszy przejmowała się każdym komentarzem, każdym spojrzeniem rzuconym w jej kierunku. Martwiła się o swoją wagę, cerę, ułożenie włosów. Płakała po nocach przypominając sobie wszystkie okropne rzeczy jakie jej się przydarzyły kiedy miewała w przeszłości ataki epilepsji. Filmik, który ktoś nagrał podczas jednego z jej ataków gdzie zsikała się pod siebie wciąż krążył po internecie.

Za każdym razem to Stiles był przy niej. Karmił ją jej ulubionymi lodami. Pocieszał ją i zapewniał, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Może nie teraz i nie jutro, ale za jakiś czas.

Erica kochała Stilesa. Kochała go, ale nie była w nim zakochana tak jak była w Boydzie. Tak naprawdę to dzięki Stilesowi ta dwójka się zeszła.

Stiles był sercem ich stada. Klejem, dzięki któremu się trzymali. Gdyby nie on najprawdopodobniej pozabijaliby się w ciągu tygodnia. Był najsilniejszy pośród nich. Był Batmanem nie tylko jej, ale wszystkich innych. Był niezwyciężony.

A tak przynajmniej sądziła.

Po tej jednej pamiętnej nocy często zastanawiała się jakim cudem nigdy wcześniej nie zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak. Jakim cudem mogła być tak ślepa?

 

Erica zakradnęła się do pokoju Stilesa około godziny drugiej w nocy. Chłopaka nie było w łóżku tylko gdzieś na dole, prawdopodobnie w kuchni sądząc po odgłosach otwieranej i zamykanej lodówki. Rozmawiał ze swoim ojcem.

Położyła się na łóżku i zawinęła szczelnie kołdrą, która pachniała jak Stiles; las po burzy, świeżo skoszona trawa i pieczone jabłko. Erica ułożyła się wygodnie i zaczęła powoli zasypiać. Jednak szybko została wyrwana ze snu podniesionym głosem Szeryfa.

\- Do cholery jasnej, Stiles! Obiecałeś mi, że przestaniesz!

\- Nie zrobiłem tego! Miałem wypadek na treningu! Scott używał pazurów do naprawy mojego kijka. Ręka mu się omsknęła i mnie zachaczył!

\- Stiles, przestań kłamać!

\- Nie kłamię, tato! Mówię prawdę. Nie robię już tego. Czuję się świetnie, wszystko ze mną dobrze.

\- Och, tak? To samo mi powiedziałeś dwa miesiące temu tuż przed tym jak znalazłem cię w łazience z rozwalonymi nadgarstkami i musiałem dzwonić po Melisse, aby cię zszyła!

\- Tato... To nie-

\- Nie! Mam dosyć słuchania tych wszystkich kłamstw, Stiles. Nie jest z tobą dobrze. Ty i ja dobrze o tym wiemy.

\- To nie tak, przysięgam. Tato, proszę.

\- Stiles, przestań. Ja-ja nie chcę tego słyszeć. Wpisuję cię znowu na wizyty u doktor Prekowizch.

\- Co? Nie! Dopiero co mnie z nich wypisałeś!

\- Dokładnie! Dopiero co cię wypisałem, a ty znowu zacząłeś się ranić. Stiles, nie mogę cię stracić! Czy ty tego nie rozumiesz? Kocham cię! I dlatego nie jestem wstanie ci pozwolić na zniszczenie swojego życia. Na zabicie się! Dlatego wracasz do doktor Prekowizch. Jeżeli to nie pomoże, poproszę Marie, aby zajęła ci w miejsce w jej ośrodku.

\- Tato...

\- Stiles, stop. Nie mam już siły. Idź-idź do łóżka. Porozmawiamy jutro.

Na dole panowała cisza. Erica wsłuchiwała się w dwa szybko bijące serca, sama nie panując nad swoim. Nie poruszała się, wstrzymała nawet oddech. Dopiero kiedy Stiles zaczął wchodzić po schodach na górę wypuściła trzymane powietrze i zsunęła z twarzy kołdrę, patrząc na drzwi. Po paru sekundach stanął w nich Stiles. Chłopak popatrzył na Ericę z szeroko otwartymi oczami i palcami zaciśniętymi na skrajach długich rękawów koszulki. Dopiero teraz po usłyszeniu jego rozmowy z Szeryfem Erica uświadomiła sobie, że nigdy wcześniej nie widziała nagich nadgarstków Stilesa. Chłopak przeważnie nosił długi rękaw, a jeżeli nie, to miał skórzane opaski nałożone na skórę. Nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiała się dlaczego tak jest.

Wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem bez słowa przez jakiś czas. Stiles pachniał rezygnacją, smutkiem i czymś czego Erica nie potrafiła rozpoznać. W jego oczach widniały łzy, ale znikły one kiedy Stiles zamrugał i przetarł twarz rękawami.

W ciszy zamknął za sobą drzwi i zgasił światło. Przybliżył się do łóżka i wcisnął się pod kołdrę tuż obok Erici, która się przesunęła i zrobiła mu miejsce.

Leżeli na bokach patrząc na siebie w świetle księżyca, które wpadało przez okno. Po jakimś czasie Stiles wyszeptał nieco łamliwym głosem:

\- Zgaduję, że słyszałaś wszystko.

Erica skinęła głową delikatnie, niemalże niezauważalnie, nie mówiąc nic. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Przepraszam? To się więcej nie powtórzy? Albo może miałaby go zapytać o co chodziło? Ale podejrzewała, że takie pytanie sprawiłoby jedynie, że Stiles się w sobie zamknie. Albo jeszcze gorzej; wyrzuci ją z jego domu.

\- Mogę zobaczyć? - zapytała zamiast tego.

Stiles nie odpowiedział tak jak ona wcześniej. Wysunął spod kołdry ręce i zsunął na dół rękawy ukazując skórę naznaczoną bliznami i jedną małą raną.

Po dwie podłuże, różowe blizny na tle dziesiątek małych wybladłych na obu nadgarstkach. Widocznie stosunkowo świeże, widocznie zrobione z zamiarem wydobycia jak najwięcej krwi.

Patrzenie na to sprawiło, że Erica poczuła dogłębny ból głęboko w piersi. Jej wilk wył i ciął pazurami jej wnętrze, chcąc wydostać się i zapewnić potrzebne bezpieczeństwo i wsparcie zranionemu członkowi stada.

\- Proszę, nie mów nikomu.

Erica podniosła wzrok i popatrzyła prosto w oczy Stilesa. Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że zapach chłopaka wypełnił się wstydem. Nie chciała, aby Stiles tak pachniał. Nie, to nie było w porządku. Tak nie powinno być.

Zamiast odpowiedzi przysunęła się bliżej niego i objęła jego szyję, wciskając jego twarz w zagłębienie jej szyi. Trzymała go blisko siebie przez całą noc. Nie puściła go kiedy płakał, kiedy trząsł się tak bardzo jak ona kiedyś kiedy miała ataki. Trzymała go blisko siebie, płacząc razem z nim cichymi łzami i bez słów obiecując, że postara się, aby wszystko było lepiej.


End file.
